Perfect
by edwardandbella4evah
Summary: Courtey gets a text message that changes her views about Duncan. Oneshot. Rate and Review please!


**This story is based on a text message I got earlier this month. It made me think of all the ways Coutney could compare Duncan to 'The Perfect guy."**

**Disclaimer: Coutney and Duncan do not belong to me. Neither does the text......**

I was walking down the sidewalk, on the way home from school. Normally, I would have called Duncan to pick me up, and he would take me to his place. But today, something felt different, the weather was nice and I felt like walking.

As I was gazing at all the scenery, I heard my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out, and it said I received one new text message. The sender was unknown, so I assumed it was probably one of those junk texts. I put my phone away without glancing at the text.

As I continued walking, my mind became more curious towards the text. I started assuming the worst, what if my mother had found out that Duncan snuck me out of the house last night? Or what if Duncan was put in jail and I had to go bail him out?

I quickly grabbed my phone, jammed it open, opened the text and relief soon flooded my body.

It _was_ only one of those annoying junk texts. I considered scolding myself for a moment, for being so irrational and jumping to rash conclusions, before deciding to read the text.

It started off like this,_ the perfect guy would: Text her every few hours to see how she's doing._ Duncan doesn't text me every few hours, he comes to my house, and talks to me through my window, and then sneaks me out.

_ Tell her she's gorgeous in front of her guy friends._ I don't have any guy friends, yet he tells me I'm gorgeous anyway.

_Stays on the phone with her, even if she's not saying anything._ Usually I'm the one who is doing all the talking on the phone, yet he stays on and never hangs up_._

_ Teases her, but lets her tease back._ Please, like that was a problem...

_Stays up all night with her when she's sick._ I caught the flu once, and Duncan kept sneaking into my house, and he was at my beck and call whenever I needed it. He stayed with me whenever I needed it.

_Watch her favorite movie with her._ I snorted at that one, like Duncan could last through a whole movie. One time we tried to, but then he started kissing me. I mean who can pay attention to a movie, when the guy you love is stroking your hair, or kissing your head?

I became so absorbed in reading the text; I didn't notice what was in front of me, until I bumped into someone.

"Courtney!"

Luckily it was Duncan, who immediately pulled me into his arms and kissed my head.

"Thank god you're okay. I was waiting outside your school to pick you up, and when you didn't show up I thought you might have gotten into trouble. And every time I tried calling your cell, it said the line was busy."

"Whoa, Duncan chill. I'm fine, I just felt like walking today."

Duncan stepped back, looked me over and gave me a suspicious look. "And what were you doing on the phone for so long?"

"Texting." At least it was part of the truth. Thankfully he let it go as we walked towards his car.

The car ride to Duncan's apartment was pretty quiet, except for the fact that we were playing around. Duncan was pulling my braids, I was blushing and he then laughed. Duncan had really changed ever since we left the island. He was so much sweeter, and softer. I remember one time I asked him why was that. He simply shrugged and said that I had made an influence on him. I could have sworn I caught him blushing though.

By the time we got to his apartment, it was getting dark. I called my parents to let them know I would be sleeping over, and reassured them that Duncan would bring me to school on time. My parents didn't like Duncan much. I sighed, some things would never change.

Duncan ordered in some pizza for us, and we sat down and watched TV until Duncan announced that he was going to go shower. I saw this as the perfect opportunity to finish reading the text message.

I flipped my phone open, and continued reading. _Lets her wear his clothes._

I got an idea from that. I went over to Duncan's room and grabbed one of his skull shirts out of his dresser. I quickly put it on with some shorts I had left here and crawled into bed with my phone by my side.

I lay down and continued reading. _Lets her know she's important._ Duncan says to me "I love you." before we go to sleep every night. Does that count?

_Kisses her in the pouring rain._ Duncan and I have kissed so many times, I can't recall where we have kissed, and when we haven't. It's not like I keep track or anything.

_When she runs up to him crying, the first thing he says is "who's ass am I beating today baby?"_ If I ever run up to Duncan crying, he starts hugging me, and he doesn't let go until I'm done.

Duncan came back in the room and was startled to see me wearing his shirt.

"Nice shirt princess. Decided to move over to the dark side?"

I scoffed, "not likely Duncan."

He climbed into the bed next to where I was laying, as I read the last line of the text.

_Gives her the world._

Duncan lay down and put his arm around me lazily. He turned off the lights, and I snuggled him closer once I had put my phone away.

He proceeded to say the line he always did before we went to sleep, whether I was with him or not. "I love you princess."

Normally I would have replied back with "I know." But that text message made me realize something. Duncan was really special. And the bond we have between us is out of this world.

"Duncan?"

He shifted over to his side so he could gaze at me with his piercing teal eyes. "Yeah Courtney?"

"I...I love you too."

Duncan was appalled, but he hid it quickly and simply kissed my head and said, "I know you do."

I closed my eyes and thanked whoever sent me the text. Maybe it was fate, but it made me recognize something.

Duncan isn't perfect, he's more.


End file.
